Digimon: The Way OFF Digimon Day Off
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from You Are My Hope And Light) Jake holds a party for the Digidestined.....and ends up with more then he thought!
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
  
The Way Off  
Digimon  
Day Off  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Jake smiled as he entered his home.  
"I'm home mom!"  
"Hi honey. Have a good day at school?"  
Jake told his mom about his day and sat down at the dinner table while his mom brought him an after school snack.  
"Willias has to be the smartest kid at that High School. He had that History test done in less then ten minutes....and it was a thirty minute quiz."  
"He is gifted. But it does help to do your homework."  
Jake realized what his mom meant by that. Because of his latest trip to the Digital World, Jake had forgotten to do his homework.  
"Don't worry mom. I finished everything early. So.....is it ok if I....you know."  
"Well.....it is Friday and you've done all of your work around the house....."  
Jake waited and worried for his mom's answer.  
"Ok. You can have small party for you and your friends. A small one."  
Jake hugged his mom and ran up to his room. Koromon, who had hidden himself in a pile of clothes jumped out to meet Jake.  
"Your mom almost washed me with your dirty clothes!"  
"I told you need a bath. It's not my fault you look like a dirty toy."  
"I know...it's my fault. I'll jump in the sink after your mom leaves."  
Jake sat down at his computer and turned it on.  
"Just make sure your out before she gets back. I'd hate to see her reaction to you singing in the sink."  
Jake brought up his E-mail program and wrote a simple, straight forward message.  
  
*To all Digidestined*  
*Party at my house this afternoon*  
*Bring your Digimon friend and prepare for fun*  
*Jake*  
  
Kari read the E-mail and turned to Gatomon.  
"What do you think?"  
Gatomon looked at the message and smiled.  
"I think it's party time."  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Jake waited several minutes and got several responses to his e-mail. Of all the Digidestined, Willias, Kari, T.K., Mimi, and Michel, along with they're Digimon, were coming to Jake's party.  
"Kari says everyone else has stuff to do and can't make it.....and she and Gatomon are coming early."  
Koromon was surprised and looked at the e-mail.  
"Gatomon is coming?! Which way to the sink! I need to clean up!"  
Koromon ran downstairs and almost ran into Jake's mom. Koromon jumped into a nearby flower pot and hid.  
"I'll be home at eight Jake!"  
"Ok mom!"  
Jake's mom left and Koromon jumped out of the pot.  
"Now I'm even dirtier then before.", Koromon grumbled.  
Jake came down and almost broke out laughing.  
"Uh...you have a flower on your head. Of course you are a head so...."  
"Shut up."  
  
Kari and Gatomon waited in the Digital World for Jake and Darkagumon.  
"I wonder why it's taking them so long?"  
"They probably ran into a Virus Digimon....or Control Spire Digimon....or Piedmon...."  
"Your not helping Gatomon."  
"Sorry."  
Just then, Jake and Darkagumon appeared.  
"Sorry we're late. Darkagumon wanted to try out some new soap and almost ended up eating it."  
"Why would he need soap?", Kari asked.  
"Long story.", Jake explained with a chuckle.  
Darkagumon glared at Jake.  
"I thought I told you to shut up?"  
  
Jake and Darkagumon took Kari and Gatomon to the Digiport that lead to Arizona.  
"Welcome to Arizona. My home away from your home....or something like that."  
Kari looked around and saw a sign that surprised her.  
"Heighten View? Is that the name of your town?"  
"Yeah. It isn't one of the best named towns but it is one of the quieter."  
Kari found this very strange. Everything had begun at Heighten View Terrace, and now it appeared to be starting again in a town by the same name.  
"So when are the others coming? Willias will probably have to show them how to get here."  
"Actually.....Imperialdramon is going to bring them.", Kari explained.  
"Imperialdramon?", Jake asked with a confused look on his face.  
"You'll see.", Gatomon said giggling.  
  
Meanwhile, someone was getting ready to crash Jake's party.  
"I love a good party. I really love ones that I crash too."  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
"Veemon.....Digivolve to.....Exveemon!"  
"Wormmon.....Digivolve to.....Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to.....Paildramon!"  
"Paildramon.....Mega Digivolve to.....Imperialdramon!!!"  
Davis and Ken looked at Imperialdramon.  
"I never really thought about how much Digivolving those two have to go through just to become Imperialdramon. Sorta makes you wish they could just Warp Digivolve.", Davis said.  
"It's slow, but you can't argue with the results.", Ken answered.  
Just then, T.K. came running up with Patamon.  
"I'm ready to go. Are you sure you two aren't coming?"  
"Yeah. I have Soccer practice and Ken is going on a date with Yoelie."  
"It isn't a date Davis. We're going over to Izzy's to help him with is computer upgrade."  
"Yeah. Sure. I believe you."  
Imperialdramon looked at Davis and sighed.  
"You would think Davis would grow up.", the Stingmon side said.  
"You know Davis. Always one step behind the rest.", the Exveemon side joked.  
"Hey! You two are suppose to be transportation! Not a one Digimon Comedy Show!"  
"I thought we were both?!"  
Imperialdramon transported T.K. and Patamon onto his back and was ready to go.  
"Wait! Wait for us!"  
Davis looked and got a big surprise.  
"Joe?! I thought you had some sort of test today?!"  
"I did! The teacher got sick half way through and let us go early!"  
Gomamon was running next to Joe and accidentally tripped them both.  
"Hey! Watch where I'm going!"  
"Watch where your going?! I thought you were watching where we were going?!"  
Imperialdramon transported Joe and Gomamon onto they're back.  
"Looks like those two are the comedy show.", Imperialdramon said as they took off."  
As Imperialdramon flew higher into the air, Imperialdramon didn't realize that he was being watched.  
"I hate missing the bus....or what ever that thing was.", Techiemon said.  
  
Imperialdramon's first stop was Miami Florida where they picked up Michel and Betamon.  
The next stop was New York and Mimi, along with Palmon.  
"Joe! I haven't seen you for a long time!", Mimi said as Imperialdramon took off for  
"Yeah....good to see you."  
T.K. noticed Joe wasn't as happy to see Mimi as he would have thought.  
"Is something wrong Joe?"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"Uh....no reason."  
Gomamon looked at Patamon and the other Digimon.  
"So......anyone up for Poker?"  
"No.", they all answered.  
"Blackjack?"  
"No.", they all answered again.  
"Uh.....52 pickup?"  
"NO!!!"  
  
Jake, Kari, and they're Digimon walked to Heighten View Park and waited on the swings.  
"After everyone gets here we'll go to my house. I got lots of snacks, some new CDs, and even a movie for us to watch."  
"Sounds like you had this planned for weeks."  
"No. I decided several days ago, after our run in with Piedmon, that we could use a day off. Izzy said he's going to keep an eye on the Digital World and Willias is bring his Laptop."  
"Your quite the leader Jake."  
Jake was shocked.  
"Leader? I'm no leader. I couldn't lead a Digimon to water."  
Koromon looked up at Jake.  
"You got me in the water today. Now I smell like a rose."  
"That's because of the rose you had on your head. Which reminds me...."  
Jake pulled out a rose from his pocket and handed it to Kari.  
"I figured my mom wouldn't want to see the rose go to waste. You were the only person I figured would want it."  
Kari took the rose and smiled.  
"Thank you."  
Gatomon looked at Kari and got a big surprise.  
"Why is your face turning red?"  
Kari realized she was blushing.  
"I...uh..."  
Koromon looked at Jake and saw the same thing.  
"Could they have a Control Virus in them?!"  
Before anyone could say anymore, Willias and Terriermon appeared.  
"Hey! I got an E-mail from T.K.! They're on final approach....whatever that means."  
Jake stood up quickly and Koromon fell to the ground.  
"Ow! Hey!"  
"Uh...sorry Koromon."  
Jake looked at Kari and saw that she was giggling at what had happened.  
"Saved by the bell.....", Jake said to himself.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
Jake and Willias looked to the sky and saw an amazing site. A very large Digimon was flying toward Heighten View Park.  
"Imperialdramon?", Jake asked Kari.  
"Impressive....isn't he."  
"Sure. That and large."  
Imperialdramon landed and transported his passengers to the ground.  
"Thank you for flying Imperialdramon Airlines. We hope you'll fly with us again and please....avoid annoying the pilot with show tunes."  
Everyone looked at Gomamon.  
"Hey! No one complained before!"  
"No one could. You were louder then a cannon up there.", Betamon explained.  
Imperialdramon suddenly Digivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon.  
"Party time!", Veemon yelled.  
"I could use a snack.", Wormmon added.  
Palmon was a little surprised that Veemon and Wormmon were staying.  
"If you guys are staying, how are you going to get back to Japan? Not to mention the others."  
"Easy! We'll Digivolve back to Imperialdramon and be back before you can say Digivolve.", Veemon explained.  
Gomamon began to giggle.  
"How are you going to Digivolve to Imperialdramon if Ken and Davis aren't here?"  
"That easy! We'll......D'OH!!!"  
Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
Jake took everyone to his house and broke out the party snacks.  
"Ok everyone. This stuff should last us most of the afternoo....."  
Before Jake finished what he was saying, Gomamon and Veemon had already ate half of the snacks.  
"These doughnuts are great!", Veemon said with his mouth full."  
"The chip and dip is just divine!", Gomamon added.  
Jake couldn't believe it.  
"How did they...?"  
Joe answered that question.  
"When Digimon are hungry....they eat."  
"That isn't eating....that's inhaling."  
  
T.K. looked over at Kari and sighed. Patamon noticed and flew up to him.  
"What's wrong T.K.? I thought you were looking forward to this party?"  
"I was. But I was hoping Kari would.....I mean....I don't know."  
Patamon didn't understand a thing T.K. said.  
"Your acting a lot like Joe was when he saw Mimi. I don't think I'll ever understand anything you do."  
T.K. realized what Patamon said and walked up to Joe, who was trying to get a bag of cookies from Gomamon.  
"Hey! I'm eating those!"  
"You already ate two other bags!"  
"So....what's your point."  
Joe gave up and sat over in a chair.  
"Digimon never change.", Joe muttered.  
"You got that right.", T.K said as he sat down.  
Joe looked at T.K. and realized he wanted to talk.  
"So.....how are things going? I hear you have a new Crest of Hope."  
"Uh....yeah. It should help Patamon Digivolve to Mega. But....that isn't what I wanted to talk about."  
"It isn't?"  
"No. I noticed you weren't to happy to see Mimi earlier."  
"What?! I was happy!"  
"Well....you were but....you weren't."  
Joe looked away, but knew T.K. was right.  
"I.....was happy to see her. But....I....knew she wouldn't...."  
"What?"  
"That she wouldn't be interested."  
"Interested in what?"  
"In....me. I thought about asking her out."  
T.K. was a little surprised by that.  
"Why would you think she wouldn't be interested in you? Your a great guy."  
"Yeah....but not like any guy she would like. I think she likes Michel more."  
"Sure....but they're just friends. You should just ask her."  
"Maybe. What about you?"  
"Me?!"  
"Yeah. Matt said you and Kari are going out."  
"Well.....Matt is wrong. Kari....is avoiding me."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"I think it's because of me. I was the one who started it all and I must have been to bold with my words."  
"But Matt said Kari knew and you didn't have to say anything."  
"Would you leave Matt out of this! It's not like he's an expert on dating!"  
T.K. got up and walked outside. Patamon flew up to Joe with a confused look on his face.  
"What happened?"  
"To tell you the truth....I'm not very sure."  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
Wormmon, Terriermon, Betamon, and Palmon managed to get over to the snacks and get several things for they're friends.  
"I got soda.", Palmon said to Mimi.  
"Wormmon, Betamon, and I got cookies and chips.", Terriermon added.  
Willias was impressed.  
"How did you guys do that without getting bitten by Veemon or Gomamon?"  
"Actually.....we didn't."  
Wormmon showed them where Veemon had bitten him.  
"Veemon said I looked like a meat loaf.", Wormmon complained.  
Terriermon looked at Wormmon.  
"You don't look like a meat loaf. Maybe a large sausage, but not a meat loaf."  
Wormmon found that annoying, but smiled any way.  
Willias took the sodas and handed them out.  
Willias then looked at his watch and saw what time it was.  
"I'd better get ready.", Willias said as he pulled out his lap top.  
Mimi and Michel were puzzled.  
"What are you getting ready for?", Mimi asked.  
"Izzy and I are going to try out something new. Ken and Yoelie are giving Izzy a hand with upgrades to his computer and I've already made mine."  
Willias went into detail about what he was doing, but Mimi didn't understand any of it.  
Mimi noticed Kari talking with Gatomon and Koromon and decided to go over.  
"Kari?", Mimi asked.  
"Hi Mimi. Koromon and Gatomon are brainstorming."  
"Huh? Why is nobody making any sense today?"  
"Sorry Mimi. I mean they're comparing memories of they're time in the Digital World, before meeting any of us, to see what they remember."  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Lots.", Gatomon said.  
"Nothing we want to say to anyone else until we get it all straight.", Koromon added.  
And with that, Koromon and Gatomon walked away.  
"Well.....that was rude."  
"True....but they have they're reasons."  
Mimi and Kari walked outside and looked around.  
"It's amazing.", Kari said.  
"Your not making sense again."  
"Sorry. It's just.....I figured T.K. would be...."  
"What?"  
"I was hoping T.K. would ask me out. He's been avoiding me....and I've been avoiding him."  
"Why are you two doing that?"  
"I....don't know. I guess I'm a little afraid. Afraid I could lose a friend."  
Mimi put her hand on her shoulder.  
"I....know how you feel."  
"You do?"  
Mimi looked back inside and saw Joe.  
"I want to tell Joe how I feel but....."  
Kari waited for Mimi to continue.  
"But he would never be interested in someone like me. He's to smart for someone who can't even get an A if my lie depended on it."  
"You don't really believe that?"  
"I.....don't know."  
Kari decided to leave Mimi alone and went back inside.  
  
Jake couldn't believe it. Veemon and Gomamon were almost finished with the snacks.  
"I'd better go to the store before those two go after the furniture."  
Jake got his jacket and went over to where Willias was working.  
"Think you can handle everything while I'm gone?"  
"Sure. When you get back I'll show you the new program that's going to help us against Piedmon."  
Jake looked around and saw Koromon with Gatomon.  
"Just make sure Koromon doesn't do anything....weird."  
"Huh?"  
Before Willias could ask what he meant, Jake hurried out the door.  
  
Jake walked down the road to the store and looked around.  
"Why do I get the feeling.....that I'm being watched?"  
"Because you are.", T.K. said running up.  
"T.K.? Why are you following me?"  
"I have to ask you something and it can't wait."  
Jake was confused.  
"Ok....ask me."  
"Why did you have this party?"  
"What?! Why are you asking me that?!"  
"Just tell me."  
Jake was even more confused.  
"Uh....because I wanted everyone to relax. You know...after running into Piedmon and his evil horde."  
T.K. turned away from him and smiled.  
"How typical. You humans are so predictable it's pathetic."  
"T.K.?"  
T.K. was suddenly engulfed by a strange light and was replace by someone Jake had never seen before.  
"Who....or what....are you?!"  
The stranger looked at Jake and gave him a big grin.  
"Just another kid like you. Oh...sorry. I'm no kid."  
"Are you a Digimon?!"  
"Gee. I could be. If you really want to see a Digimon.....go Park it."  
Before Jake could ask, the strange kid disappeared.  
"Something tells me I'd better get home. So much for my party...such as it was."  
  
As Jake ran toward his house, Jake didn't realize he was being watched.  
"What....is a Digimon?", Eddie asked himself.  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
T.K. sat next to a tree in Heighten View Park thinking.  
"Having girl problems?"  
T.K. looked up in surprise.  
"Who...are you?"  
"The name's Richard. My friends call me Rich."  
Richard sat down next to T.K. and pulled out something small.  
"I figured I'd find a Digidestined here. My Digivice shows other Digidestined in the area too."  
T.K. looked and saw that he had a D3.  
"Your Digidestined? How do you know about us?"  
"I got my Digivice three years ago. It was changed to a D3 by a strange kid in a robe."  
"Gennai?!"  
"He didn't give me a name, but I guess you would know."  
T.K. found all of this amazing.  
"Wait. You said I was having girl problems. How....did you know?"  
Richard put his Digivice away and looked at T.K.  
"Lets just say I've been where you are. You have a break up or did she dump you like last years tuna?"  
"Nothing. I messed things up before anything started."  
"I see. Your afraid she'll say no to a date and she's afraid your friendship will be over if it doesn't work."  
T.K. was more then a little stunned.  
"How did you...?"  
"Like I said. I've been there before."  
Just then, a strange looking Digimon appeared.  
"Techiemon! I've been looking for you!", Richard said with a growl.  
"I was bored. I wanted to go to that Jake kid's party.", Techiemon said nervously.  
"You weren't invited."  
"Details....details."  
T.K. was surprised by the strange looking Digimon.  
"Techiemon?"  
Richard realized T.K. didn't know his Digimon.  
"Techiemon is a Cyborg Digimon. He's a Rookie Level Digimon, but he has the power of a Champion. His Data Stream and Digiportation abilities make him unbeatable. But his personality could use a little reprogramming."  
Techiemon jumped on Richard's back.  
"Ride em Digimon Cowboy!", Techiemon said as he laughed.  
"I see what you mean."  
Suddenly, a nearby tree started falling toward them.  
Richard pulled T.K. out of the way before he would have been crushed.  
"What happened?!"  
"I happened!", a strange Digimon said as he hovered over them.  
"Tekkamon?!", both Richard and Techiemon said together.  
"You know that Digimon?!"  
"Yeah. Techiemon and I stopped his rampage when Digimon appeared out of Digiports. That was also when my Digivice was changed to a D3."  
T.K. realized that they might be in big trouble and pulled out his D-terminal.  
"I'm going to call the others."  
  
Meanwhile, Willias had finished with his project and was showing everyone the result.  
"Say hello to the Digital Caller.", Willias said as he showed everyone his computer screen.  
"Hey! Izzy, Ken, and Yoelie are in your computer!", Veemon said.  
"We are not.", Izzy said.  
"We set up a live e-mail connection using our D3s and D-terminals.", Ken explained.  
"We could even send someone through the connection. Just like a Digiport.", Yoelie added.  
"Only problem is....finding someone to test it.", Willias finished.  
Just then, Davis appeared in Izzy's room.  
"Soccer Practice finished early. Did I miss anything?"  
Izzy and Willias looked at each other through the connection.  
"Test subject found.", Izzy said with a grin.  
"Perfect.", Willias added.  
Davis looked at Izzy and frowned.  
"Why do I get the feeling I should have stayed home today?"  
  
Jake ran up to his house and ran inside.  
"I think we have a problem in the..."  
Kari interrupted Jake and showed everyone the e-mail she got from T.K.  
"T.K. is in trouble in the park!"  
Everyone gathered up they're stuff and prepared to go.  
"You were saying Jake?", Gomamon asked.  
"Nevermind.", Jake groaned.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Data Stream!"  
Techiemon's attack missed Tekkamon.  
"Your aim is terrible! Let a pro show you how it's done! Electronic Sword!"  
Tekkamon's attack knocked Techiemon high into the air.  
"Techiemon!", Richard yelled.  
"He can't help you where he's going!", Tekkamon said with a sneer.  
Suddenly, a Digiport opened behind Tekkamon and Techiemon flew out of it.  
"Hi honey....I'm home!"  
Techiemon kicked Tekkamon and they both landed on the ground.  
"I'm not your honey!"  
"What?! No kiss and make up?!"  
Tekkamon yelled in anger.  
"I'm going to destroy you!!!"  
Tekkamon pointed his Electronic Sword at Techiemon and prepared to blast him.  
"Wait! Look out behind you!", Techiemon warned Tekkamon.  
"Right. Like I'm going to fall for that."  
Suddenly, Tekkamon was knocked across the park by Veemon's V Headbutt.  
"I tried to warn him."  
Tekkamon looked and saw that he was surrounded by Digidestined and they're Digimon.  
"Any of you ever hear of a fair fight?!"  
Palmon grabbed Tekkamon with her Poison Ivy.  
"I got him!"  
Tekkamon pulled on Palmon's vines and threw her into Gomamon.  
"I don't got him."  
"You think?", Gomamon groaned.  
  
Jake and Koromon ran behind Tekkamon and prepared to attack.  
"Ok Koromon. Digivolve."  
"Koromon.....Digivolve to.....Huh?!"  
Koromon hadn't Digivolved.  
"What happened Koromon?!"  
"I....don't know? I guess Digivolving in your world is harder."  
Tekkamon turned and saw Koromon.  
"Trying to sneak up on me?! I don't think so!"  
Tekkamon flew at Koromon and prepared to dice him up.  
"I got him! Lightening Paw!"  
Gatomon attack had no effect and Tekkamon threw her in to a tree.  
"I put a cat in a tree! Time to get it out!"  
Tekkamon cut the tree at it's base and it started to fall toward Koromon.  
Terriermon saw what was happening and used his ears to fly.  
"I'll save them! The rest of you....cover me!"  
Tekkamon tried to blast Terriermon, but was too busy trying to dodge the other Digimon.  
Terriermon first flew into the tree and got Gatomon. Then he quickly flew down and knocked Koromon out of the way of the falling tree.  
"Good job Terriermon!", Willias said.  
"It was....nothing.", Terriermon said as he collapsed from exhaustion.  
Willias pulled out his Lap Top and activated his Digital Caller.  
"You guys still there?"  
"Yeah. Davis tried to run away when we tried to send him through the connection."  
"Well....you better send Ken too. We have Digimon attacking and I have no idea what it is."  
"Let me see what's going on."  
Willias turned his lap top so Izzy could see.  
"I'm checking the Digimon Analyzer now."  
After several seconds Izzy had a match.  
"Tekkamon. A Machine Digimon. Uh....I'm sorry but your not going to like this."  
"What?"  
"Tekkamon's an Ultimate Level Digimon. He might be too strong for you."  
"Your right. I don't like it. Time to see if Ken and Davis can help us or not."  
Izzy turned to Ken and Davis.  
"You guys ready?"  
"No.", Davis said.  
"Yes....we are.", Ken said as he took Davis' arm.  
Izzy pressed a button on his computer and both kids disappeared.  
"Good luck Ken.", Yoelie said to herself."  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Davis fell hard to the ground when he and Ken appeared out of Willias' computer.  
"Check....please.", Davis moaned.  
Veemon and Wormmon ran up they're friends.  
"Lets show Tekkamon what we're made of!", Veemon said.  
Ken pulled Davis up and got out his D3.  
"Time to Digivolve!"  
"Wormmon.....Digivolve to.....Stingmon!"  
Davis got out his D3 and looked at Veemon.  
"I feel like I lost something along the way."  
"Maybe it was your lunch."  
"No. I did that at Soccer Practice."  
Ken looked at Davis with an annoyed look.  
"Davis! Get with the program!"  
"Oh! Sorry! Veemon....Digivolve!"  
"Veemon.....Digivolve to.....Exveemon!"  
Tekkamon looked at Stingmon and Exveemon.  
"Do you really think you can beat me?!"  
Exveemon looked at Stingmon.  
"Good question. You think we should answer?"  
"The only way we can....."  
Both Digimon began to glow.  
"Exveemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"D.N.A Digivolve to.....Paildramon!!!"  
Tekkamon looked at the new Digimon.  
"What the....?! That's not fair!"  
Gomamon and Palmon ran up and began to glow.  
"Gomamon.....Digivolve to.....Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon.....Digivolve to.....Togemon!"  
Tekkamon was now surrounded by three Digimon.  
"Ok.....bring it on."  
"You got it! Desperado Blaster!"  
Tekkamon suddenly moved and Paildramon blasted Togemon and Ikkakumon.  
"Sorry about that!", Paildramon said.  
Tekkamon swung his Electronic Sword at Paildramon and came close to taking his head off.  
"None of you are a match for my power!"  
  
Techiemon watched the battle and looked at Richard.  
"Send me in coach! I'll strike him out and get the touchdown!"  
"Uh....I'm not sure what you said but.....give it your best."  
Techiemon ran up to where the battle was and hit Tekkamon with his Data Stream.  
"I'm calling you out pilgrim.", Techiemon said with a cowboy style voice.  
"And I'm going to slice your arms off you undergrown soda can!"  
Tekkamon blasted Paildramon to the ground and turned toward Techiemon.  
"Time to end this!"  
As Tekkamon flew at Techiemon, Techiemon began to glow.  
"It's Digivolving time! Techiemon.....Digivolve to.....Technomon!"  
Tekkamon stopped in surprise.  
"No! Not you!"  
Willias looked and saw Technomon.  
"Is it just me....or does he look like Robocop?"  
"If it is....I'm seeing it to.", Davis answered.  
Technomon pointed a large weapon at Tekkamon.  
"Target Locked on. Surrender or be destroyed."  
Richard walked up to Technomon and looked at Tekkamon.  
"I see you remember Technomon. As a Champion Digimon, his Data Blaster can disrupt a Digimon's Digital information and send them packing."  
Tekkamon looked around and saw that he was surrounded and had no way to escape.  
"Then I guess I have only one choice.......destroy you all!"  
Tekkamon flew at Jake and Kari, who were holding they're injured Digimon. T.K. and Patamon were the first to react.  
"Patamon! Stop him!"  
T.K. noticed his Crest of Hope glowing.  
"Patamon.....Warp Digivolve to.....Seraphimon!!!"  
Seraphimon flew between Tekkamon and his intended targets.  
"If you want them....you'll have to go through me."  
Tekkamon was more then a little surprised.  
T.K. was also surprised, but knew what to do.  
"Technomon! Use your Data Blaster! Paildramon! Mega Digivolve!"  
Both Digimon looked at they're Digidestined partners.  
"Should we?"  
"Why not. T.K. sounds like he knows what he's doing.", Richard answered.  
"Orders received....and accepted. Data Blaster!"  
Technomon's attack hit Tekkamon and froze him in place.  
"Paildramon.....Mega Digivolve to.....Imperialdramon!!!"  
Imperialdramon and Seraphimon charged up for they're attacks.  
"Positron Laser!!!"  
"Seven Heavens!!!"  
Both attacks hit Tekkamon and he fell to the ground.  
"My power.....it's gone!"  
Technomon Digivolved back to Techiemon.  
"Techiemon, let's send him back to the Digital World."  
"You got it Mac! Digiportation!"  
In a flash of light, Tekkamon was returned to the Digital World.  
"Now that's the end of that chapter.", Techiemon said.  
"I hope so. This all feels like a really bad story.", Davis added.  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
"Look at the park. It's.....a mess.", Jake said after everything had calmed down.  
Trees were down all over and the ground had been scorched by Tekkamon's attacks.  
"Do you think anyone will notice?", Davis asked.  
Jake glared at Davis.  
"Ok. Stupid question."  
Jake walked up to T.K.  
"Does stuff like this normally happen in your home town....or is this something reserved for my town?"  
"It doesn't happen normally, but it has happen at least three times."  
"I hope Heighten View can take it. If it happens again. By the way....do you normally change shape and ask weird questions?"  
"Huh?!"  
Jake realized T.K. didn't know what he was talking about.  
"You mean....that wasn't you who told me about Tekkamon in the Park?!"  
"The only person I told was Kari over an E-mail...and that was after the attack started."  
"I think I'm going crazy. Some strange kid took your form....and then he changed to another form....and then he disappeared into thin air....is...any of this making sense?"  
"No...but when it comes to being a Digidestined, it never does."  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
T.K. turned to Patamon, who was still tired from Warp Digivolving.  
"It's a good thing my Crest of Hope helped you Digivolve. I'm sure Kari and Gatomon wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."  
"Actually.....I saw the Crest of Light shine too. It wasn't just the Hope that made me Digivolve to Mega."  
T.K. was surprised by this.  
"You mean.....both Crests helped you? How...."  
Kari walked up and took T.K.'s hand.  
"I think I know why. It's because of the connection we both share."  
"Connection?"  
"It isn't just your Hope or my Light. It's both of ours."  
As Kari said that, both Crests began to glow.  
"I....understand. I think."  
"Well.....let me put it this way."  
Kari kissed T.K.  
Everyone else looked away while that was going on.  
"Well....it's about time.", Gomamon said taking a quick peek."  
"Gomamon!", Joe yelled.  
"Well it's true! I just wish you would tell Mimi how you feel."  
"You....think I should."  
"It couldn't hurt.....except maybe your friendship.....your heart....your..."  
"Quiet!"  
Joe looked and saw Mimi.  
"So.....how are doing? Tekkamon didn't hurt you did he?", Joe asked.  
"No....how about you?"  
"I'm fine. Gomamon and Palmon got a beaten though."  
"Hey! Talk about her! Not about me!", Gomamon complained.  
Mimi looked at Joe and smiled.  
"Are you trying to ask me out?"  
"Uh.....how did you guess."  
"Easy. I was going to ask you out."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. My Mom knows someone who could get us tickets to a Broadway Show."  
"So....your asking me out on a date?"  
"Gee....I guess I am."  
  
Later, back at Jake's house, everyone helped Jake clean up his livingroom and reflected on the days events.  
"This has to be the weirdest party I have ever had. Remind me never to have one like this again.", Jake told Willias.  
"You got it. No parties with Veemon and Gomamon.", Willias replied.  
Jake looked over to his right and saw Richard working with Techiemon.  
"It's strange. I wonder where he came from."  
"Maybe he's from a nearby town."  
Richard heard Jake and Willias and walked up.  
"Actually.....I live in another State."  
"You came from Nevada? Utah?"  
"Washington. Seattle Washington."  
"How....?"  
Richard pointed to Techiemon.  
"He used his Digiportation to bring us both here after he received an E-mail from you. He was very excited about your party....a little too excited to tell you the truth."  
Jake was confused.  
"How did he get my E-mail? I only sent the E-mail to Kari and she sent it to everyone else."  
"Let's just say.....Techiemon knows a good party when he reads about them."  
"Sounds like he has bad taste."  
  
After everything was clean, everyone was ready to go home.  
"Ok Veemon. Digivolve!"  
"Uh.....I can't."  
"Huh?! Why?!"  
"I need more food."  
"I thought you had enough food to feed an army?!"  
"I did. Now I need more."  
Davis couldn't believe it.  
"If you can't Digivolve, How are we going to get home?! Imperialdramon is the only one who can do it!"  
Techiemon suddenly jumped on to Davis' back.  
"Wrong answer! Tell him what he won Richie!"  
Richard covered his face in his hands.  
"I hate it when he does that. Techiemon's Digiportation should get everyone to where they want to go."  
"He can send Betamon and myself back to Miami?", Michel asked.  
Techiemon pointed his hands at Michel and Betamon. In a flash of light, they disappeared.  
"Who's next?", Techiemon said looking at everyone.  
  
Outside, Eddie watched as Techiemon transported everyone to where they came from. Eddie then walked away quietly and started home.  
"That has to be the strangest thing I have ever seen. I wonder how they did all that?"  
Eddie put his hand in his pocket and pulled a Digivice.  
"I wonder if this is what they used...."  
  
In the Digital World, Gennai had seen everything that had happened and realized who was involved.  
"I thought I told you to leave the Digidestined alone. Azulongmon wanted you to defend his area while he recovers."  
"Where is the fun in that? Azulongmon also wanted me to give Jake the Crest of Determination but....."  
"But what?"  
"He's going to have to prove himself before I give his something that powerful."  
Gennai couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Your suppose to be the Gaurdian of Determination and Power!"  
"And I do a very good job too."  
Before Gennai could say anything else, there was lash of light and the Gaurdian was gone.  
"Azulongmon isn't going to like this. I knew making Ultimon a Gaurdian was going to be trouble."  
  
  
To Be Continued  
In  
Power Play  
  
  
Author's note:  
Due to writer's block this story really, really, REALLY, stinks. Or it's just very weird.  
I'm sorry if it makes no sense in certain areas. Power Play should be better.  
Thanks!!!  
  



End file.
